


The Legend of Zelda: The Legacy

by themarginalartist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: I posted this to tumblr ages ago before I had an account whoops, just throwing the prologue up here, which is the only thing I have for it lol. I may choose to continue this at some point... idk





	The Legend of Zelda: The Legacy

**Prologue: The Ruins of Childhood**

* * *

 

“Sweetie make sure you stay near the house okay!” 

“Yes mommy!” The child responded running out the door launching himself into the grass outside. Giggling loudly as he ran forward still in plain view of the house. Finding a good swinging stick at the edge of the woods he debated whether or not to go in farther. Deciding that as long as he could see the house it wasn’t a problem he ventured further in. The trees already towering overhead seem to grow as he walked. Not paying this any mind though he danced and sang and hummed unafraid of where his venture was taking him. Besides he already knew the way by heart.

He continued at the same pace until the bright blue flowers started to enter his line of sight which caused him to run faster to his destination. Smiling wide he entered the ruins of a building seemingly long forgotten to the rest of the world. Climbing on fallen pillars and dancing past torn curtains he made his way into rooms that once were sealed off to only be taken by the forest. Humming to himself a tune that only seemed right for the ruins he wandered deeper in to the door. 

He would come to stare at the door. It was the only door that, for some reason, was pristine. Untouched by foliage, animal, or man. It was as if time stood still for this door. It was fascinating. A deep red wood with symbols long since forgotten besides the crest of the kingdom, which everyone knew, young and old. He would stare at that door with wonder and curiosity. Imagining that there must be some great treasure behind it one day to replace it with a terrible curse the next. When he was feeling brave he would press his hand against the door and attempt to push it open in order to get a chance at seeing what was behind it. 

He would spend a very long time there in those ruins whenever he was let out to play. Due to the long journey to get to them he would cozy up in his fort, made from a portion of curtain which hadn’t completely worn through, and nap for a while and upon waking up would always find himself at the forest’s edge. Always ready to run back home to find that his parents had only just started setting up for supper. 

* * *

_Great evils of the past shall rise again, and one hero’s might won’t see it end. Lost to time and memory, let the past be a guide for all to see. Their trials repeated, their gains lost, find what once was, or pay the cost. Help from friends and foes alike, will let us come to shine our light. For if evil will be slayed upon thy sword, step forth with courage, and ask no more._


End file.
